overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Nemu Emmot
Nemu Emmot (ネム・エモット) is a villager from Carne Village and the younger sister of Enri Emmot. Appearance Nemu is described as a young little girl with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a woolen clothes and pigtails. Personality Nemu has a childish and naive personality but it seems that she may actually know more than her older sister. She used to be more bold and rebel. buf after the attack to her village and the death of her parents she try to be more useful and obedient to help Enri. However, it seems that her boldness come back when she gets emotional, like Background Chronology The Undead King Arc When Carne Village gets attacked by Imperial Knights, she tries to escape with her older sister. They run into the surrounding forest but get caught by the attackers. However, before she is killed, they are saved by Ainz Ooal Gown. He offers her older sister a healing potion though she holds her back as she doesn't trust him. Albedo, who joins shortly afterwards, gets enraged that the two are rejecting his generosity and raises her bardiche to kill them but is stopped by Ainz. After drinking the healing potion, her sister's wounds heal immediately while they looks on in surprise. Before heading towards the village Ainz casts two protective magics around them and throws two goblin horns for them to use to protect themselves. The Two Leaders Arc After the battle at the gates with the monsters from the Great Forest of Tob was over, she along with her sister and Nfirea joins Ainz for a dinner celebration for Nfirea's new purple potion. She is amazed at the wealth of Nazarick that she simply cannot contain her awe and excitement. When Ainz hears her compliments he is so taken by the girl's fascination he even offers her a personal tour of the tomb before dinner is ready. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Nemu is in the village when an army led by the Crown Prince arrives asking to be let in. She and the rest of the children are let out of the rear exit of the village while the men, goblins, and ogres fight the enemy. Abilities Relationships Enri Emmot Enri is Nemu's older sister, she deeply cares about her older sister. She's currently being looked after by her older sister after their parents' death. Ainz Ooal Gown Nemu sees Ainz as the savior of Carne Village and holds him in high regards for saving her and her older sister's lives. Due to Nemu's heartfelt praise of Ainz and his friends' residence, Ainz even tells Lupusregina to add Nemu on the protection list just like Nfirea, Enri and Lizzie Bareare. Nfirea Bareare Nemu supports Nfirea to get along with Enri. After Nfirea and Enri becomes lovers, Nemu sometimes asks some awkward questions, and enjoy their response with the goblins. Lupusregina Beta Nemu is one of the four most important people in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and ensure they remain alive at all costs. Goblin Troop Nemu is very friendly with the goblins. She is not above playing pranks on her sister with their help. Trivia * Nemu is one of the four most important people in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and ensure they remain alive at all costs. The others being Enri, Nfirea and Lizzie Bareare. Quotes * (To Ainz): "That's amazing! Gown-sama and Gown-sama’s friends are all amazing!" * (To Ainz): "Yes! I wanna see! I want to see the amazing house Gown-sama and his friends made!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Farmers Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick